Pancakes
by anellie layfield
Summary: Nunca perteneció a ningún lado. Demasiado dañado en el alma como para caminar perpetuamente bajo la luz, pero con suficiente convicción personal como para caer en las sombras.


**PANCAKES**

Dicen que antes de morir nuestra vida pasa frente a nuestros ojos de forma rápida. Se dicen tantas cosas de esos últimos momentos sobre la tierra que, fácilmente podríamos hacer una lista de ellos y no terminar.

Cada cultura tiene ideas diferentes de que es lo que sucede en nuestro instante final y todos tienen cierto grado de verdad y misticismo que resultan irrefutables. Aunque lo cierto que es que la gran mayoría del tiempo nos concentramos en tratar de olvidar el hecho de que un día moriremos.

Severus Snape siempre fue un hombre que no le tuvo miedo a la muerte – o mucho apego a la vida, según sea el caso- . Había perdido a su madre, asesinado a su padre y alejado para siempre a la única mujer que amó. Nada tenía mucho sentido para él, pero cuando supo que aquel niño que había tenido Lily Evans tenía los ojos de ella, algo parecido al consuelo hizo nido en su alma.

No podía vengar su muerte, pero haría que su sacrificio valiera la pena. Se convirtió en el guardián en las sombras de Harry y se contento con que esos ojos _tan parecidos a los de ella _lo vieran con desprecio durante años. Nadie se imaginaba que supiera conjurar un patronus y mucho menos que el simple recuerdo de la mano de Lily sobre la suya bastara para materializarlo.

Nunca perteneció a ningún lado. Demasiado dañado en el alma como para caminar perpetuamente bajo la luz, pero con suficiente convicción personal como para caer en las sombras.

Sólo Dumbledore había conocido su secreto y aunque le había reprochado que su acto más noble quedara oculto, guardo silencio. Era por eso que soportaba torturar muggles y enfrentarse a los contrarios, porque en el fondo era su acto de rebeldía personal contra Voldermort; estarle jugando al agente doble en sus inexistentes narices le llenaba de adrenalina y sensación de vértigo. Supo desde el inicio que aquel juego de bandos no terminaría bien; pero no le importó.

* * *

_NAGINI, MATA._

Y la serpiente se lanza feroz a su yugular.

Una mordida, otra más y coletazo en las costillas. Severus Snape, el eterno doble agente. El murciélago de las mazmorras, el Príncipe Mestizo, se desangraba hasta la muerte en el polvoso suelo de la Casa de los Gritos.

Siempre supo que tendría un final trágico, digno de la persona oscura que fue en su vida. No esperaba que su nombre fuera recordado, pero le hería el orgullo saber que moriría ahí, en el suelo mugriento de una casucha abandonada.

La sangre tibia le empapaba la sempiterna túnica negra y le costaba cada vez mas esfuerzo respirar. Iba morir ahogado en su propia sangre mestiza, tan mezclada como la de aquel que se auto nombraba Lord. No escucho cuando se quedo solo, ni cuando unos pasos nuevos, mas agiles y presurosos se acercaron hasta donde estaba.

-¡Profesor Snape!- reconocería esa voz aunque estuviera en el infierno, ¿Qué acaso ese chico no podía ser más ruidoso e inoportuno? Con Voldemort rondando por ahí y el gritando a voz en cuello.

-Oh, Dios ¡Ron rápido mi bolso! Debo tener algo de díctamo ahí!

Granger, tan mandona y sabihonda como siempre y el eterno Weasley, paladín de aquellos dos. El trío dorado hasta el final.

-Va a estar bien-

Gryffindors. Tan optimistas y obstinados. Ya no sentía las puntas de los dedos y comenzaba a tener frio. Se moría, lo sabía y lo sentía. Intento enfocar el rostro del joven que le sostenía la cabeza y pudo ver por un momento aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas

"_Tiene los ojos de su madre"_

Las lágrimas encontraron camino y pronto humedecían sus mejillas y las manos de aquel muchacho, tan idéntico a su padre, pero con los ojos de _su _Lily. Aquellos ojos que le veían con miedo.

Severus Snape no creía en la redención, ni en las explicaciones, pero mientras concentraba la magia que le quedaba en convertir aquellas lágrimas en recuerdos supo que hacia lo correcto. Recordó los momentos más felices de su vida, y también los más oscuros, recordó cuanto amó a una mujer y como a pesar de haberla alejado; intentó día a día mantener a su hijo a salvo por su solo recuerdo.

-Tómalas- susurro con dificultad mientras unas delgadas hebras plateadas descendían por sus mejillas. El chico conjuro un tubo de pociones y las guardo con cuidado.

_Un esfuerzo más_

-Mírame a los ojos-

-¿Profesor?

-Por favor, hazlo-

Y lo último que vio antes de cerrarlos fue aquel verde intenso que tanto le gustaba, que le recordó al parque cerca de la calle de la Hilandera…Los ojos verdes de Lily, _su _Lily Evans.

* * *

Le parecía que había cerrado los ojos durante solo un breve instante, pero algo le decía que era hora de levantarse. Bueno era _alguien_ quien lo llamaba.

Con pereza abrió los ojos y para toparse con aquel color verde que tanto le gustaba.

_-Papi, ¿estás despierto?_

_Un nudo se le formo en la garganta, y solo pudo inclinar la cabeza en señal afirmativa._

_-Dice mami que los pancakes están listos-_

_Cerró los ojos una vez más intentando convencerse de lo que fuera, y los abrió al tiempo justo para ver a una pequeña niña pelirroja salir de la habitación dando un saltos._

FIN

Lo sé, lo sé debería estar actualizando Marriage Stone pero hace días mientras tenía una guerra de feels con una amiga e imagines de Deviantart y Tumblr; pues… me llevo a esto.

No estoy declarando que Lily y Severus quedan juntos, más bien que al final obtuvo su redención.

Y como saben, tomatazos, críticas, amenazas de muerte y reviews serán bien recibidas. Un besote.

Anellie

P.S. Este es link de la imagen que causo esta ¿cosa? media. tumblr tumblr_ looyv6lf0i1ql5rme. jpg (recuerden va sin los espacios)


End file.
